Hurt
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: Erik is dead, and Kelsi is in shambles. Rico, Mort, Raymond, Kyle, and Marlene are too. This won't effect my other fanfics, Erik is only dead in this one.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song Hurt by Christina Agueillara. All rights go to the people who made the song.

NOTE: This will not effect my other fanfics. It's just a fanfic that had been in my head for the past two weeks. Enjoy!

* * *

__

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Kowalski was just finishing up on Erik. Unfortunately Erik wasn't feeling any better. He was lying still on an examination table in the otter habitat, he wasn't breathing. Erik had been hit by the popcorn cart after playing with Rico and Kelsi. The impact gave him severe head trauma, so much he couldn't have survived it. Kowalski then walked to Marlene, the penguins, Kelsi, Raymond, and Kyle, who were all waiting outside the cave. "How is he?" Kelsi asked. Then the tall penguin lowered his head. Kelsi was shocked, it felt like she had fallen off a cliff. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry...Kelsi...I'm sorry for your loss." He said in a depressed tone. Kyle and Raymond lowered their heads as well. Rico walked off into the HQ, without Skipper or Private to stop him, and Marlene started hugging Kelsi who was sobbing uncontrollably. "No...nooo...not Erik...." Kelsi cried, "Shhhh....don't cry....shhhh" Marlene reassured the female bat.

__

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

Marlene was throwing Erik's stuff out, but her eyes were full of tears while doing so. She though of Erik as a brother to her. She then held up a picture of her and Erik. She remembered the time when Erik helped her go out on a date with Skipper. And the question he asked if he'd ever be alone. Marlene started to cry, she promised Erik he'd never be alone, and now, he's dead. It felt as if she wasn't fulfilled of her commitment towards Erik. Then Skipper came in, he was going to tell her about the funeral but saw her on the ground crying. He then kneeled down to her and held her in his flippers, "Shhhh....it's okay...everything will be fine....everything will be fine..." Skipper said reassuringly.

__

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call ya

But I know you won't be there

Kelsi was with Rico, Skipper already told them about the funeral. Rico was extremely depressed. There was complete silence now that Erik was taken away from jut one hit. Rico just couldn't even sleep knowing that Erik is gone. And seeing Kelsi had tears in her eyes, he just couldn't stand seeing her like that. Rico then regurgitated a picture of Erik and looked at it. It was a sad sight to see. "If only I could hear his voice for just one more time..." Kelsi said with a shaky tone, Rico just looked at her and grunted. "Rico, please tell me...everything will be alright..." Kelsi said to the maniac penguin, Rico then put a flipper around Kelsi's shoulder, "It will..." he mumbled. The only two words that came out of his beak had gave Kelsi reassurance.

__

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

At the funeral, Raymond came to the casket with the picture of Erik on it and prepared a speech, "We are gathered here today for the remembrance of Erik Ohlin Kruger. Now, he might've been a strange bat, but that strange bat....was my brother. But not only my brother.....he was our friend." In the crowd, even King Julien was crying, Mort wasn't at the funeral, Maddie was taking care of him. "He brought joy to our hearts. He was with us from the good times, and the bad times. He was also a brave soul." Darla was also crying, she didn't know him much, but enough to show how friendly he was, Maurice began to comfort her. Raymond then continued his speech, "He even brought some of us together, and with his heart he shown us how great life is." Private began sobbing and Skipper began to comfort him. "If you would like to come pay your respects, do so." Raymond finished his speech and left the casket as the other animals came and put flowers on the casket.

__

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this, oooh yeah

In the otter habitat, Marlene was making pancakes and Kelsi was at the table, still depressed. She still hasn't gotten over the death of her late lover. Marlene then put a pancake on her plate. "Here you go Kelsi." Of course, Kelsi didn't eat the pancake. "Kelsi you have to eat..." Marlene said moving the plate towards her. "I'm not hungry..." Kelsi stated moving the plate away, "Kelsi, come on you haven't eaten in days..." Marlene stated calmly, moving the plate back. "I'm fine." Kelsi said angrily, moving the plate away again. "No you're not, eat." Marlene ordered, moving the plate to her again. "I SAID I'M FINE!" Kelsi screamed, this time throwing the plate to the wall. Marlene just scoffed and went to pick up the pieces, but when she did she heard sobbing, it was Kelsi. Kelsi hid her head under her wings and Marlene came to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay....it's going to be okay....don't worry." Marlene whispered reassuringly

__

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

It was night at the lemur habitat, Kyle was visiting, he didn't want to go to his habitat. It was too painful. Then Mort came to Kyle. Kyle usually plays tricks on Mort, but instead, he was kind. "Hey...Mort." Kyle said kindly, "Kyle, do you know where Erik went?" Mort asked. To Mort, Erik was like an uncle, or guardian to him. But now that Erik was gone, Mort has no one to guard him, except for Raymond of course. "Mort, listen to me..." Kyle spoke softly, his paw around Mort, "Erik is in a better place now, and he isn't coming back." Mort was about to cry, then Kyle was going to reassure him, "No, no, no, don't cry.....he's with the sky spirits now..." Kyle stated. Mort looked up at Kyle, wiping a tear off his eye, "Really?" "Yeah, you'll probably see him in the sky, soon. He's possibly smiling down on us." Kyle said, then Mort wrapped around Kyle's neck softly. Kyle returned the hug also.

__

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Kelsi was sobbing so much, she found the necklace that Erik gave her, the 'Together Forever' necklace. It was hidden under Marlene's guest bed pillow. Kelsi wanted to feel his gaze, then she heard a noise, hoping it was Erik, it wasn't. It was just a book falling. Kelsi then found a photo of Erik, she began to hug it. It was the only thing that had his blue eyes on it. Outside, it was raining, she thought she saw Erik in the rain, "ERIK!" she ran to the rain, it wasn't Erik, it was Tanya holding a bag. "Kelsi? What're you doing out in the rain?" Tanya asked, "Oh, Erik...." Kelsi cried, knowing that it was only Tanya, then collapsed to the ground crying.

__

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

Rico was in the HQ, it was time for training, and knowing that his best friend died, he didn't want to do any physical activity. Then Skipper came through the fishbowl entrance. "Rico! It's time for training! Why aren't you up here, soldier!" The lead penguin asked. Rico then grunted, making it clear that he didn't want to go train. "Rico, I know that you're depressed, but you can't stay here all day...you have to start moving soldier!" Rico then got up and pushed Skipper on the ground, he was angry, then he went into the restroom and Skipper could hear him crying. "I'm sorry....Rico." He said to the door, hoping for him to hear the apology.

__

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Tanya and Raymond were at Erik's grave, it was snowing, Erik's favorite weather. Tanya's eyes were tearing up, "Erik would've loved the snow..." she said in a shaky tone. Nothing ever made her cry, but seeing Raymond's brother dead broke her down. Tanya then put some flowers on the grave, and Raymond comforted her. "It's okay....we'll be okay...we'll be okay." Raymond whispered reassuringly "You don't know how much I miss him...he's gone....forever..." Tanya cried. "Тanya ... не беспокойтесь ... мы будет хорошо." (don't worry...we'll be fine.) Raymond said reassuringly.

__

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

Kelsi began to dream. She was dreaming that she was talking to Erik. The setting was fog everywhere, but they were close to each other. "Kelsi," Erik began "I want you to know, I'll still love you, and it's okay for what happened." Kelsi began sobbing and felt Erik's fur. She was actually feeling it, there was no doubt about it, she then wrapped her wings around the bat's neck. Erik wrapped his wings around her waist and kissed her. After the kiss she began to speak. "Erik...I miss you! I want you to come back to us!" Kelsi said, then Erik saw a light behind him, "I'm sorry Kelsi, but my time is limited...I'll see you later." Erik said letting go, but Kelsi grabbed hold of his wing. "Erik! No! I don't want to loose you....I don't want t....." She then collapsed on the ground sobbing, "Don't cry Kelsi, you'll soon join me...but not yet...everything will be okay....trust me...." Erik said reassuringly, then Kelsi let go of her lover and he walked into the light. Kelsi woke up, she then looked around the habitat, no one. Erik wasn't here, but one thing she can count on, everything will be alright. Because Erik's soul is now at peace. And so was Kelsi's.

__

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you


End file.
